What The Future Beholds
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Sequel to Xiaolin Showdown goes back in time, Kim gets a machine to take her into the future.  Rai must go back to Brazil and she's wanted in Japan. Her father arranged a marriage for her which she has to find her way out of before it's to late.
1. The Beginning of and End

What the Future Beholds

Kim stood their, everyone crowded behind her. She was staring up at the machine.

"Kim after all that you want to do it again?" Rai said shocked.

"Yeah but this one is different, we'll go in a year from now and we'll be able to see the future and best of all it won't randomly take us back we can choose." Kimiko said looking at them assuring them that it won't be as hectic this time.

"Okay lets go," he said stepping forward.

Clay took a deep breath and stepped forward. Omi followed on queue right after Clay.

………**.1 Year Later……………**

Kimiko stretched her arms out and yawned. She pressed the snooze button on her alarm. To one side of her was Rai sleeping their, with his hair flying everywhere. She got up carefully trying not to wake him. She walked into the kitchen of her apartment and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. She took a glass off the top shelf of one of her cupboards and poured herself some. Shortly after Raimundo walked in and kissed the top of her head as he walked by.

"Good morning," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She smiled at him and repeated, "Good morning."

He sat down next to her and took an article from the paper. Their was something about Brazil on the front but Kim couldn't see the whole thing for Rai had got up and started walking around with it.

"What's the matter?" she asked noticing the worried expression on his face.

"I have to go back to Brazil," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"What?" she asked walking over to him.

He shot his head back and buried his head in his hands for a second. Kimko followed him as he went into the bedroom and grabbed his suitcase from the closet.

"Kimiko I might not be back for awhile," he said frowning and looking sadly up at her.

"I want to go with you," she said looking at the paper and skimming over it.

"No Kim it's too dangerous," he said looking her in the eye.

"So what am I supposed to do wait at the apartment until you come back if you do come back?" she said, her anger showing through.

"Exactly, I don't want you to get hurt!" he shot back.

"I'm a big girl Raimundo!"

"Kim trust me on this you don't want to go with."

"Raimundo I can't wait for you to come back it would just be way to hard, which is why you have to let me come with you!"

Her cell phone went off interrupting what Rai was about to say.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Kim is this a bad time?" her dad asked on the other line.

"No it's fine what's up," she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you could come visit for awhile I have some people I want you to meet?" he asked her.

"Yeah, what day?"

"Whenever just soon like within this week," he said.

"Sure dad how about I'll leave today and be their tomorrow."

"Yeah that's great well I have to go see you soon bye." He said and hung up.

"Kim what was that about?" Raimundo asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm needed in Japan but promise me you'll call me every chance you get," she said holding back her pain.

He stopped packing and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder then wrapped her up in a hug and said, "Of course,"

She stayed in his arms for a long time until he pulled away and went back to packing. She walked over and grabbed her suitcases. She logged on and got them both tickets for their destinations. Raimundo's plane left one hour before hers. They both cleaned the apartment a little so it would still look okay when they returned. They left for the airport. Kimiko rested her head lightly against the window and watched the traffic. When they arrived Rai wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her. His flight was called and he let go of her leaving her their feeling cold and forgotten. She walked slowly to the other side of the airport where she was going to have to get on. She took a book from her purse and read it till her plane was called. People piled into the plane and she sat down at her seat. Luckily she had brought her PDA with her. Their were some good parts of this trip. She would see Kieko and her dad. She took out her PDA and emailed Kieko that she would be arriving in awhile. A picture of Raimundo and her popped up on the screen. She rubbed her finger on his picture hoping to feel the part of her that was missing. She fell asleep because she was awoken by the noise of the driver's voice that they were landing. She walked slowly and quietly through the busy airport until she got to the luggage department. She grabbed it off and walked out to where her dad's car was.

"Hey," he said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Hi," she said.

He opened the door for her and she got in. They arrived at a big house and Kimiko went up to her old bedroom and put her suitcase on the bed.

-

Raimundo spent the flight looking out the window at the ocean. He arrived safely in a run down airport. He grabbed his suitcase and saw his mom. He wrapped her in a hug and then looked to the corner where all his siblings where. A smile spread across his face.

"Hey guys!" he said happily and ran over to the rest of his family.

One of them was missing, his youngest brother. He looked at his mom who had a few tear stains on her face then at his dad who had pain in his eyes but a smile on his face.

"Where is he?" Raimundo said looking around at his family.

His mom pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. Raimundo blew up in flames and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm down. He followed his parents to the car where they drove to the hospital.

Authors Note:

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my sequel. I hope you liked it… please review and I'll update soon!


	2. The Flames Burn Higher

Chapter 2…..The Flames Burn Higher

"So Kim how was the flight?" her dad asked trying to make small talk.

"It was fine I spent most of the time sleeping." She said smiling.

"Yeah it can get kind of long sometimes," he said.

"So how are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just fine, work keeps me busy, and you?"

"I'm doing pretty good,"

"That's good is their anything I can get you?"

"No,"

"Kim theirs some people I want you to meet tonight for dinner and your outfits in the closet," he said nodding towards it.

She walked over and opened it up to a long, pink dress with multiple layers on the bottom.

"It's gorgeous!" she said hugging her dad.

"Yeah I'm glad you like it be downstairs in the main dining hall in about an hour okay,"

"Okay,"

She spent about five minutes unpacking until someone came in.

"How do you want your hair dear?" she asked.

"Why?"

"It's for the dinner."

"Oh well I don't care I guess do whatever you want,"

-

Raimundo sat in a hospital chair biting his knuckles. He took out his cell phone half tempted to call Kimiko but then thought she was probably busy.

"But you promised," he said softly to himself.

-

Kim's phone was ringing and she reached for it just enough to knock it off and scoot it closer to her.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Kim,"

"Raimundo! How are you?" she screamed.

"Not as good as hoped,"

"Oh, why?"

"My little brother is in the hospital some with some disease,"

"Oh I'm so sorry Raimundo,"

"Thanks how are you doing,"

"So far I'm doing good, I have to meet some people tonight and my dad bought me the prettiest dress, I'll be sure to send you some pictures,"

"Oh that's good, I have to go though I'll call you soon bye,"

"Bye," she said and set the phone back down.

She stared blankly in the mirror looking at her reflection.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Kim it's time to go downstairs,"

She walked over to her dad and walked down the stairs into the dining hall. Sitting at the table was a plump, bald man wearing a fancy outfit. One of the servants pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Thank you for joining us," her dad said to the man.

"Your welcome now I would like to introduce you to my son, Jack,"

Kimiko's jaw dropped as she saw her old friend Jack walk through the doors and stood next to her. She pulled a few strands of hair behind her ears. Why was he here, and why was everyone so dressed up. She gave her dad a questioning look but the man answered the question for him.

"So when is the wedding?"

That made Kimiko's heart stop dead in it's tracks for a second. She wanted to say something or get up but a force was pulling her down to the floor. Her dad had a worried look on his face.

"As soon as possible." He said staring at the man.

Kimiko stood up and ran to the door and outside. She ran into town even though it was raining and the streets were paved with mud.

-

Raimundo looked at the picture Kimiko had sent to him of her in her new dress. He tapped his fingers on the table of the hospital well everyone else was reading magazines. He got up from his chair and started pacing the grounds. When he arrived outside there were red flowers surrounding the entrance. People stood outside of the church across the street dressed in all black. Some people were crying and others were comforting them.

"Raimundo is that you?" a women asked.

He turned to face one of his mothers friends.

"Yeah hey," he said getting wrapped up in more hugs.

All the hugs were being wrapped into a tangled web.

"Is your baby brother okay?" she asked pulling him back and giving him a stern look up and down.

"Yeah I'm fine, It sucks it happened to him though."

"Well in some families it happens to more then one so in ways your lucky,"

-

Kimiko heard a car rattling to the side of the road where she had fallen down and splattered her dress with mud. Kim's dad rushed out of the car and helped her up.

"Dad I'm not marrying him," she said not budging.

"Kimiko that family is very important to the company,"

"I don't care about the stupid company I don't love him!" she screamed.

"I know you love that Brazilian boy but what's he going to do for your future,"

"How can you even say that I've known him my whole life, he was there for me when you weren't," she said finally lifting herself off the ground.

"Kim get in the car before you catch something,"

"No," she said sternly.

Two guards picked her up and put her in the car. She kicked and screamed at them but they didn't let go.

Jack was sitting on the coach and they locked them in their. She started at him not moving her lips at all.

"Kimiko I'm sorry, I don't want this either." Jack said.

She still didn't say anything.

"I remember you," he said.

"Jack we don't have to do this?" she said sniffling.

"We kind of do, I know what your fathers like and you know what mines like, their two identical people."

"I won't let them!" she screamed, her eyes filling up with tears blocking her view.

Jack walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jolted away walked over to the door.

-

Raimundo walked back into the hospital and found a newspaper telling all about the pandemic. Several hours had passed and they finally headed back to their house. After everyone fell asleep Raimundo slipped out of the house and walked back into the town. No one was roaming around and they only light came from the lampposts on the side of the roads. A dog emerged from the bushes and walked over to Raimundo. He started to pet the dog and sat down on the curb. He stayed there until the dog walked away back into the bushes. Their was a big, black fence behind the bushes and he slowly walked towards it.

Authors Note:

Thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it! Okay so in Rai's town theirs a disease that happened and it affected his little brother but it's really easy to get. So please review and I'll update very soon!


	3. Set Off

Chapter 3….Set Off

Kimiko ran upstairs to her bedroom. She got out of her dress and into something more comfortable. How was she supposed to tell Raimundo about this? All she knew was she had to stop her wedding. She logged onto her email and there was one from Kieko. Blah Blah something about her new boyfriend blah blah can't wait to see you tomorrow. Kimiko emailed her back telling her about everything that had happened.

-

Raimundo slipped carefully into the bushes and found a hole just big enough for him to squeeze through. It was a cemetery. The gravestones were ancient. Most had chips on them and they lettering was faded. He rubbed his hand up against one and dust flew out of it. He walked all around till he came to a newer looking one. It had fresh dirt on top. It looked bright compared to the rest of them. The grass on this one was green while the rest of the cemetery was brown. No dust flew off when he rubbed his fingers against it either. He suspected it was someone who had died from the disease but he didn't really want to think about death at the moment so he headed back home.

-

Kimiko's father walked cautiously up the stairs and knocked lightly on Kim's door.

"Come in," she said.

He opened the door and sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked irritated to see him.

"You have to go dress shopping tomorrow the wedding's in a month." He said.

"I'm not getting married," she said getting up from her bed and turning around so she didn't have to see his face.

"Yes you are Kimiko you don't have a choice."

"Yeah I do, you're not the boss of me!" she snapped still not turning around.

"The Spicer family is an important client and I can't afford to lo-"

She turned around and snapped, "Right there this is about you! You don't care that I'm in love with Raimundo you just want your stupid money!"

"This is going to sound harsh but no I don't care about that stupid boy! Your marrying Jack and that's final!" he snapped back.

"NO!" she screamed.

"You're going to do it and your going to love it!" he said and walked out the door not sure if he had really just said that.

She huffed and started to cry. Once she stopped she had to think of something and quick. During this process she fell asleep. The morning the sun woke her up. She sat up and buried her head in her hands. She got up and looked for an outfit. She walked downstairs and started for the door.

"Kim!" her dad called.

She scrunched her face together and turned around to see her father sitting at the table eating something and reading the newspaper.

"I'm going to see Kieko and I'm going to take the convertible okay bye," she said and started for the door again.

"That's okay I just wanted to apologize about yesterday,"

"So the wedding's off?"

"No not quite, Kim your going to love Jack just get to know him,"

"Dad I went to school with him," she said through quenched teeth.

"Oh fantastic have fun and be home by three because you have to shop for the dress."

She got into the car and drove to Kieko's.

"Oh my god you dad can't do that!" Kieko said.

"I know but he is and I haven't even told Rai yet!"

"Are you nuts you can't tell him you're going to ruin everything with him if you tell him."

"I have to the wedding will never be canceled unless one of us dies or something."

Kieko got a sly look on her face and nodded her head up and down.

"Were not killing Jack,"

"Jack wait he sounds really familiar!"

"We went to school with him."

-

"Have to call Kim, have to call Kim." He said pacing around the room looking at his phone.

"Rai, your talking to yourself." His sister said.

He scrolled down to her number and started to call her. He stepped outside so he wouldn't have to listen to his sister's obnoxious comments.

-

"Oh my god he's calling me!" Kimiko said looking at his name scrolled across the screen.

"Play it cool!" Kieko said leaving the room.

"Hey Rai,"

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"Not too much, how about you."

"Oh nothing my baby bro is doing better but it could all go downhill again."

"Raimundo I have to tell you something,"

"Anything you know that,"

"Yeah but I'm not so sure about this one,"

"Come on Kim you can tell me,"

"Okay then promise me that your going to help me get out of this problem because this is something we have to figure out together."

"I promise, how bad can it be?"

"My father arranged a marriage for me and it's going to happen in a month if we don't stop it, Raimundo you still thier?"

His jaw dropped and so did his phone. Hey left it lying on the sidewalk and went back inside the house.

Authors Note:

Sorry that was the shortest chapter I have ever wrote in my entire life i think! So please review and I'll update ASAP!


	4. Giving Up

Chapter 4…….Giving Up

"You know now your not talking?" his sister said.

He gave her a dirty look and walked back into his room. He reached for the phone in his pocket but then remembered it was lying outside. He half didn't believe a word she had just told him but he knew that Toshiro would do that.

-

Kimiko threw the phone in her purse and walked into the kitchen where Kieko was looking at a magazine.

"Oh my god you told him!" Kieko said looking at Kimiko's frown on her face.

"He didn't say anything, what does that mean?"

"He's pissed!"

"Oh my god killing Jack is starting to sound really good!"

"No Kim we can't do that we'll go to prison then you'll never see him again!"

"I know he's coming over for dinner again tonight total gag!"

"Well you can always get a divorce,"

"Yeah and then my dad loose his company, of course it's not like my dad has done anything for me!"

"He ruined your life,"

"Yeah I know I have to go, I'm supposed to buy a new outfit for tonight or something, I'll call you later!"

"Okay bye,"

Kimiko walked back to the car and down to some stores at the edge of town.

"To cute, to cute, still to cute, eww, to cute, cute!" she pulled out a short summer dress in light green.

She walked it up to the front counter and pulled out her credit card. Then she was on to her shoes. When she got back to the house she had more bags then expected but she carefully snuck them upstairs. She was sorting them all out when her dad came upstairs.

_Knock knock_

She kicked some bags under her bed and opened the door.

"Be down in 15 minutes their here,"

"Okay whatever," she said closing the door on him.

She grabbed the dress and put her hair back in a ponytail. She walked slowly and elegantly down the stairs and walked into the living room. The only open seat was next to Jack. She sat down faking a smile.

"Toshiro, I think we should move up the wedding, how about two weeks?" the plump man asked.

Kimiko's eyes popped open and her mouth opened slightly.

"But we can't," she said standing up.

"Kim!" her dad snapped forcing her to sit back down next to Jack, "That sound perfect but why so soon?"

"Do it or else loose ever profit you have," he said standing up, "let's give these two some alone time."

The two left the room talking about something leaving Jack and Kim alone on the coach. Kimiko quickly stood up away from him and sat in a chair. Jack was twiddling with his fingers. Kimiko tapped her freshly painted nails on the table next to her. The scent of the roses drifted through the air. No one said anything.

"Kim," Jack started.

"Shut up!" she said putting a hand up.

He was irritated by this but never said so. It's not that he loved Kim it's that well he wanted her to at least like him.

-

Raimundo had snuck out of the house and was now walking around town in the middle of the night. No one was out and the only light came from the moon and the few light posts they had up around his town. He yawned and looked down at his scratched up cell phone. It was late but he wasn't tired just bored and confused.

"I wonder who she's marrying." Rai said to himself as he kicked a soda can around.

For a second he could have sworn he saw her out of the corner of his eye but it was just a figment of his imagination. Kim was probably flirting or even worse kissing her new fiancé. He shook that thought right out of his head. He decided to go see the person he was here for and walked up the street to the hospital.

-

Toshiro came back in and saw Kim sitting across the room from Jack looking out at the sky. They hadn't talked and he knew it. He nodded at Jack and he got up and left the room bowing to Kim who rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Kim it's disappointing to see you disobey me,"

"Dad I'm not disobeying you I'm just not doing what you had in mine for me."

"The weddings in two weeks and then you will never be able to see or speak to that boy again."

"What?"

"I don't want you ever thinking about him, he's not right for you."

"How can you say that you've never talked to him or met him or anything!"

Kimiko stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She started to cry into her pillow. The picture of her dad with her was sitting on her biro. She looked blankly at it with no emotion or feeling at all and knocked it off smashing the glass into pieces. She took a lighter from her desk and burnt the wooden frame.

-

Raimundo took the elevator up to the third floor where his brother was staying and sat on the chair he had been in before. He fell asleep there because he didn't want to go into his brothers room until tomorrow. The next morning the lights shined bright making his eyes sparkle. He looked at the nurses who walked in and out of his brothers room and decided to go for it. He opened the door slowly and looked at his brother who lie helpless on the bed. His once tan face had turned pale and wrinkly. The once bright and big eyes and turned dull and small with dark circles that formed under them.

"Raimundo is that you?"

"Yeah hey what's up?"

"Nothing I can't believe you're here did mom call you or something."

"No I saw it in the paper."

"Oh I guess their advertising it everywhere."

"Yeah I came to visit and I'm going to stay as long as it takes."

"Thanks,"

Raimundo grasped his hand into his brothers who lie limp on the bed. Wires and machines were everywhere. He stayed there until his brother fell asleep at the end of the day. The once squiggly lines on the heart machine were beginning to fade into short straight ones and doctors came rushing in. Raimundo left and sat down at his chair, scared at what just might of happened.

-

Kimiko cried for only about an hour even though it felt like years to her. She had to contact Clay, he knew how to make her feel better.

"Hi Clay," she said through small sobs.

"Kim what's the matter you sound terrible?"

"Raimundo hasn't told you?"

"Nope I haven't heard from him since he landed in Brazil."

"Oh I'm getting married."

"Wait don't you mean were getting married like you and Raimundo?"

"No the reason I was wanted in Tokyo was because my father arranged marriage to the Spicer son."

"Kim that's terrible!"

"My dad is making sure I don't ever talk to him again or see him again after the wedding in two weeks,"

"I wish I could help you but I know that you will see him again no matter what it takes."

"Thanks Clay I knew you would help,"

"No problem I have to go though bye,"

-

Raimundo was awoken by a man in a blue scrubs.

"Are your Raimundo Pedrosa?"

"Yeah that's me, why?" he said groggily.

"I'm Doctor I'm Dr. Silva, your brothers doctor, he's not doing to well and he most likely won't live but he wants to see you one last time."

He walked inside his brothers room where the rest of his family was gathered around his brothers bed.

Authors Note:

Okay I'm going to be gone for awhile so I won't be able to post for two days but don't worry their will be another chapter after this one before I leave so that I don't leave you hanging! Thanks for all your reviews their so awesome! So please do it again and I'll update soon! I forgot my disclaimor! here it is I don't own Xiaolin Showdown but i do own most of the plot to this story, i had some help from zestychicken2!


	5. New Feelings

Chapter 5….. New Feelings

-

Kimiko awoke to an annoyed knock on her door. She went and opened it up seeing it was just Jack. She attempted to shut the door on him but he caught it just in time and walked into her bedroom.

"Why are you here?"

"I have some things to show you,"

"I don't care, now if you would be so kind to leave me room and let me get back to my sleep I would really appreciate it."

He held up some pictures to her and she grabbed them. Their were pictures of him and a girl standing together, holding hands, and doing stuff you would do if you were a couple.

"Why are you showing these to me?" she asked sitting next to him.

"She was my girlfriend before this happened, I never told my dad about her because she was well wasn't important to his business she was just a normal girl, Kim I know how you feel."

"Oh Jack I'm sorry to hear about that,"

"I know I probably didn't love her as much as Rai loves you or you love him but it was still love and I know we have to do this."

"Your just like my father in so many ways Jack, we don't have to we certainly don't want to but your making me he's making me I don't want to and I won't, now out!" she snapped and pointed to the door.

-

Raimundo rested his head next to his brothers. He looked even worse then he did the night before. Raimundo wanted to cry but he couldn't. He hadn't talked to Kim for ages either he felt so distant and far away from everyone he loved. Later that night his heart stopped completely and by the next morning his brother had passed away. The funeral was scheduled for the next week.

-

"Kieko should I call him or text him or something?" Kim asked lying on her friend's bed.

"Okay Kim if you won't do it hand me your phone."

"No!"

"Yes he probably misses you,"

"Fine I'll call him but I'm putting it on speaker."

Rai was sitting in his room staring at a picture of him and his brother wondering if he should call Kim and tell her he'll be coming home earlier then planned. His brother had always liked Kim and Raimundo had promised him he could be the best man at their wedding if they ever got married. Both those dreams were over. For all he knew she didn't even care about this whole thing. He had, had voicemail for a day now but he hadn't checked it, it's not like he had anything better to do so he listened to it.

"Raimundo this is Clay, I just got a call from Kim and she told me everything, I think you need to help her no matter what it takes. She sounded upset; she was even crying over the phone! Raimundo get your head out of your rear end and help her, oh and I thought I'd share she's marrying someone from the Spicer family, HURRY!"

"Spicer,…. JACK!" he said loudly to himself.

That guy had been trying to ruin him for way to long now. He quickly called Clay back.

"Clay it's Rai did she tell you when the wedding is?"

"Hey partner slow down, it's in two weeks."

"Clay my brother died so I have to go to his funeral I don't think I can make it so will you go for me?"

"Raimundo I can't do that it's a very private wedding!"

"You have to Clay my relationship depends on it, you have to tell her I love her and she has to do anything to stall the wedding until I get their."

"Raimundo what are you thinking that's almost impossible,"

"You have to!"

"I'll do what I can,"

"Thanks Clay bye." He hung up.

"Oh my god what did I just agree to do?" Clay said to himself.

"Raimundo couldn't sit still.

"Raimundo your hyperness is bothering me," his sister said scooting farther away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry this has been such an odd trip though," Raimundo said.

His sister moved over to a chair so she wouldn't have to feel the coach moving under her. Most of his family stayed in their bedroom all day or sobbing somewhere.

-

Kim started dialing the number slowly to waste time but received another unpleasant phone call from her father.

"Kim we need you back here to get the measurements for your kimono, you and Jack have to pick the wedding colors, and the flowers, you have work to do no time to dilly dally over at your friends house."

"Okay dad I'll be home soon, Kieko I have to go I'll call ya later bye,"

Kimiko's head was out of it. She didn't say anything while she was getting measurements taken. Well she was thinking she should gain a ton of weight so the kimono doesn't fit her and they have to cancel the wedding. The flowers she picked the first ones she saw along with the cake. She still didn't accept any of Jack's peace offerings. They were just annoying. Her dad didn't get her at all which frankly irritated her the most. She had to call him if she ever wanted to talk to him again. Why did she get so much pressure put on her shoulders?

"Kim I'm sorry if you hate me,"

"God Jack why are you apologizing to me for hating you,"

"Well it's my job I guess,"

"Jack I don't hate you but I don't love you, you understand you had that girlfriend, no one can replace Rai and I'll do all I can to get back to him and end my life with him," she kissed him on the check for her peace offering.

He blushed a little and watched as she walked gracefully up the stairs and into her bedroom. She accidentally dropped her hair clip and it fell under her bed. She reached down to grab it but instead pulled out a picture of Raimundo and her at an amusement park. It hit her how much she really did miss him and that she had to see him again. Jack was nice but he wasn't anywhere near Raimundo. She lied down on her bed and looked at the picture until she fell asleep.

-

Raimundo looked through everything he had brought but didn't have anything black. He didn't expect death. Maybe he should of read more on the disease and he could of figured out if their was anything he himself could do to help, make him live any longer.

-

Clay searched the internet for plane tickets to Tokyo the next day. He had to see Kim before the wedding so that he could tell her to do something then. He got a ticket and started to pack his things right away.

"Clay what are you doing, your not leaving me are you we can fix I can change,"

"It's okay Ashley I'm not leaving you I have to go to Tokyo for a couple weeks but I'll be back soon," he went over and kissed her.

He drove to the airport and got on the plane sleeping the whole way. He arrived in a bright sunny area where the flowers were in bloom. He followed the address Raimundo had given him. He arrived in front of a big mansion with huge glass windows. He went up and knocked on the door. A tall man answered and Clay told him he would like to see Kimiko. Kimiko ran downstairs and wrapped her arms around Clay happy to see a familiar face.

"Clay what are you doing here?"

"It's kind of private," he said glaring over to the butler by the door.

"Then come up to my room," she said leading him their.

"Okay well Raimundo called me, his brother passed away and so he didn't know if he could make it to the wedding in order to sort of stop it so he sent me,"

"Clay why hasn't he called me?"

"I don't know,"

"He's so sweet, oh my god his poor brother, Clay I want this wedding off to but if Raimundo comes anywhere near me by my father he'll be beheaded!"

"Kimiko don't worry everything is going to work out just fine you'll see at the wedding!"

"Clay that's in like a week and a half tell me now!"

"I can't but let's have lunch tomorrow I'll pick you up around eleven, okay bye."

Authors Note:

I don't know how I'm going to get through without writing this for awhile! I have to find ways to make it longer though because I want this to be more then my last one. I tired not to leave you at a cliffhanger so I hope I picked a good spot to stop! Thank you for reading and all your reviews so please review again and I'll update when I get back!


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6……..Reunited

Kimiko decided it was her destiny to call Raimundo. It rang once, twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Raimundo its Kim,"

"Kim how have you been I haven't talked to you in ages?"

"I'm okay I heard about your brother I'm so sorry,"

"It's really depressing especially going into town where everyone is always saying oh are you okay and stuff,"

"Yeah, Clay's here he told me everything,"

"Oh yes he arrived!"

"I'm having lunch with him tomorrow but Rai if you come here and come to the wedding my dad will have you killed, he doesn't want me to ever speak to you or see you again after the wedding."

"Kimiko that's a risk I'm willing to take to see you again,"

"Rai you're so sweet I didn't think I'd ever see you or hear from you again."

"So I heard you're marrying Jack,"

"I know but me and him have something in common,"

"What's that?"

"Before the marriage he had a girlfriend but he never told his dad so that's when this happened."

"Oh well maybe she'll come in and rescue him so then I can have you back,"

"Yesterday I had to pick out the cake and stuff I made bad decisions I bet because I kind of just pointed at things,"

He laughed, "Wow that sounds like fun,"

"My dad's being an asshole, he thinks I'm disobeying him by not talking, kissing, flirting with Jack, he just doesn't get it!"

"I feel so bad for you having to deal with him,"

"Keiko thinks we should kill Jack,"

"That sounds like a good idea,"

She laughed, "Oh my god my dad's outside the door I have to go love you bye,"

She flung her phone under her sheets and pretended to be reading a book.

"Come in," she yelled.

"Kim so who was at the door earlier?"

"Oh that's one of my friends from Texas, he's here for the wedding but don't worry dad he's just a friend."

"Do you think I'm being unfair?"

"YES!"

"Kimiko it's something we have to do to have the company survive you know that,"

"Yeah but your totally disrespecting my feelings especially by cutting me off completely from Raimundo, Dad if you met him you'd figure out you have a lot in common, besides I don't want to live in a life of luxury and jewels I just want to be a normal adult."

"Kimi without money you couldn't buy all the clothes you have in your closet and you just couldn't take my convertible and drive everywhere you want."

"I don't care I thought I would actually have a shot at a normal life when I moved in with Rai but then you wanted to see me and this happened."

"You weren't born normal you were born into a family where you have to go with arranged marriages."

"Dad I'm not getting married to him, no lie this time it's either you let me marry who I want to or else I'm going away and never talking to you again."

"Kim don't do that otherwise I'll send the whole FBI out looking for you and when they find you you'll be in soo much trouble!"

"I really don't care finally something good happens to me and you're ruining it!"

"Whatever goodnight!"

She went to sleep so she could wake up early.

"Clay someone better stop that wedding otherwise I'll, well I don't know but I won't stay with Jack, I'll run away and last night my dad threatened to call the FBI and have them track me down but you know, he's all talk."

"Kim you and your dad should see a consoler or somethin,"

"No I don't want to I can hardly stand looking at him anymore rather the less be in the same room for an hour and have to talk about our problems,"

"So did you talk to Raimundo at all?"

"Yeah I called him after you left, he's such a sweetheart he said that he would risk death to see me once more isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah Kim why don't you just leave for Brazil to see him?"

"I don't know maybe because theirs one part that wants me to have that whole princess fantasy but this time it would be for real not just a fantasy!"

"Wow I can see where most people would want that."

"Yeah I'm just glad at least you're their, Omi's never around anymore have you heard from him at all."

"No he must be really busy working or something!"

"Yeah Kieko thinks he's cheating,"

"It's Omi!"

"I know, oh my god Rai's calling me!"

"Oh my god Kim answer it!"

"Clay will you get a manicure with me?"

"No guys don't get those,"

"Hello,"

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"Hey nothing Clay's here to,"

"Hey Clay," Rai said.

"Oh hey Rai," Clay said.

"So what's up?" Kim asked.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you," Rai said.

"Oh that's so sweet," Clay said.

"The funerals been bumped up a couple of days, I'm on my way their right now and then in two day's I'm coming out to Tokyo but I'm going to be an undercover wedding guest,"

"Oh you're very sly," Kim said smiling.

"Okay well I'm here so I'll call you in a couple days when I get their,"

"Okay by Rai love you,"

"Love you to bye,"

"Clay did you hear that he's coming he's really going to be here,"

"Kim I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Clay I just cannot believe it!"

"Your dad though,"

"Raimundo will have to pretend to be a relative then my dad will accept him t he house I mean he's going to have a disguise and then something will happen and everything will work out perfectly!"

"You have a wide imagination Kimiko your dad's a hard ass!"

"Your right which means he won't be able to talk to him at all so I'll have to answer the door,"

"Okay then I just didn't know about any of this okay,"

"Fine Clay don't be part of my brilliant plan,"

-

Raimundo sat out in the lobby not quit ready to face all his relatives who were waiting around for him to give him hugs. He also didn't want to see his little brother's corpse. Besides he was too caught up in what he had just learned to talk to people. More people came in dressed in all black. He thought they should change the colors to funerals to something bright to make them seem like something bad didn't just happen and that their was hope in the world like one died but a few more came in their place. He walked in and stood next to his sister who was staring at their brother. Raimundo tried to force himself away from looking into his brothers eyes but couldn't stop. Once again they were big and bright, they had obviously done something to tan his skin because the once pale and lifelike was once again bright. This irritated Raimundo to the highest degree making him something he didn't end as. They were lying to everyone who didn't see him in the hospital but when he dies they all come here and fake their sadness just to make him and his family feel better. He walked away from the casket ignoring all the muffled "he was to young," and "oh what a tragedy," The sooner he got out of the town the better. At least then her could have one of the most important parts of his life back. He stumbled out of the building and down to a bar. He knew drinking wasn't the answer but he needed a beer just one. He looked down at his cell phone anxiously; his flight was in less then 24 hours. He got back just in time for the speech. He sat down next to his mom who had been crying and still was. He couldn't keep his hands still he had to get out of here; he couldn't take anymore crying noises or else his head was going to blow off.

-

Kimiko and Clay had an enjoyable lunch. Clay was a very good listener too. Kimiko received a text message saying he was excited to be coming.

"Clay he's excited!"

"Oh my god you going to text him back,"

"One thing Clay does your fiancé know how you really talk when you get caught up in girl talk?"

"No,"

"Let's hope she never finds out no I have to like play it cool till he gets here!"

"Good strategy plan,"

"Thank you now Clay I need help picking out my outfit the day he comes back!"

"Okay let's go,"

Clay helped her find the perfect outfit to make Raimundo so happy he came back.

"Thanks Clay you made this day wonderful!" she said getting out of the car.

She skipped up her driveway and leaped up to her room putting the outfit away one piece at a time. Her dad and her ate dinner at separate table ends. They didn't say anything they just sat their listening to their forks and knives clanking on their plates.

-

Raimundo boarded the plane the next morning and was on his way to Tokyo. He had a smile creeping across his face the whole time. He felt kind of bad leaving his family all sad and here he was enjoying something. He wanted the ride to be a lot shorter then it was but he finally got off the plane happily. Of course he couldn't understand anything or anyone but still he enjoyed it. He found a tux that fit him perfectly and a fake mustache. To top of the disguise he added a matching hat and glasses. He found Kimiko's house in the heart of town and went to knock on the door. A butler answered but he could see Kim reading in the background.

"Yes sir?" the butler said making Kim look up.

She leaped and ran over to the door, "I can take it from here."

She pulled the glasses of slowly and saw deep sparkling emerald eyes staring at her. She took Raimundos hand and brought him up to her bedroom.

Authors Note:

I'm back, I missed my computer so much:'( so sad but so happy to be back, unfortunately I'll be gone again in about 5 days but I might be able to do the story I don't know I'll be really busy but here's the next chapter! Going away gave me so many more ideas to bad I wrote this before I left and had the rest of the story planned out, luckily though I thought of my next story I'm going to write and that kept me busy I had to hand write it! Oh well I think it's much better then this one but hey you live and you learn! I'll stop rambling sorry about that so please review and I'll update very, VERY soon!


	7. Tradgedy Strikes Again

Chapter 7... Tradgedy Strikes Again

"Is it really you?" Kimiko asked with tears welling up in her eyes out of pure happiness.

"Yeah," he pulled of the mustache and leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed for a long time and Kimiko didn't want him to ever let go. He hadn't changed at all. A tear fell from her face and he wiped it off with his thumb. Then he held her well the tears fell from her face. A knock on the door interrupted them and she quickly whispered for him to hide in the closet. She dropped onto her bed while her dad walked in.

"Kim Jack is downstairs waiting for you,"

She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs looking through worried eyes at Raimundo who stared sadly at her from the closet. She sat down on the coach well her dad walked into his room on the bottom floor. Jack played with his fingers for a couple of minutes until Kim finally spoke up.

"What?" she asked with irritation showing through in her voice.

"As you're umm well you know I'm supposed to visit you every night." He said looking at her piercing eyes that were glaring at him.

"No you have a purpose to be here," she said.

"Yeah okay I do,"

"Then go!" she said rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Umm that door over their looks really nice maybe I should go," he said standing up but quickly sat back down when she glared at him.

Her eyes spoke for her in so many ways as she glared at him on the coach.

"Fine I thought of something we just have to get Raimundo here and he has to be disguised as a relative and then Clay stalls your dad I run away you get Raimundo in disguise to walk up their and have the priest say everything and then you guys are married at the kiss and he can't change it,"

"Jack Spicer did you think of that yourself?"

"Yeah," he said blushing.

"I love you, but only in the friend way," she said hugging him but her dad walked in, "Bye Jack see you soon,"

She kissed her dad on the check and ran upstairs. Raimundo came out of the closet and sat down next to her. She whispered the plan to him and a big perky smile appeared over his face. He was so happy he might have kissed Jack for thinking of the plan.

"Wait Jack thought of that?"

"Yeah I know I was shocked to but that kid has a brain,"

"Sounds like he has no life but okay, I better get going before your dad notices anything,"

"But I might get lonely tonight," she said patting the double bed.

He kissed her once more and wanted to take that opportunity.

"You must join me for breakfast tomorrow but get Jack to pick you up and he can come to!"

"Eww Jack breakfast you, me?" she said turning her smile to a frown.

"I know but it's a good cover,"

"Fine where?"

"That place about a mile down the street from here,"

"Okay I'll be their and so will Jack," she said smiling as he leaned into kiss her once more.

She picked up her cell phone from the floor and called Jack.

"Hello," he said.

"Jack it's Kimiko I need you to take me out for breakfast were meeting Raimundo he was kind of here when you came,"

"That's great we can discuss the plan I'll be their at seven,"

"Umm better make that like 10:00, earliest."

"Okay be their at ten bye Kim,"

She took a breather and then called Raimundo remember she had forgot to set the time.

"Raimundo be their at ten,"

"Who is this?" he said jokingly, "Nah just kidding Kim okay I'll be their love you bye,"

He really wasn't one for the phone. She rested her hands on her pillow. The once bright room seemed slightly dull and childish. She shut of her light so only the moonlight peered in from her window. Her annoying alarm woke her up and the blue neon letters read 9:00. She stumbled out of bed and went to take a shower. She put on one of the newer outfits she bought and walked downstairs. Her dad was eating at the table. There was food stretched out far in front of him.

"Hey Kim are you going to join me?"

"No actually I'm having breakfast with Jack he's going to pick me up and ah there he is bye dad,"

She walked out the front door and Jack was sitting in his car waiting for her. She noticed her dad peering out through the window. She smiled and waved and told him through clenched teeth to drive. He did as told and made his way down the street. She saw Raimudo walk through the doors. Jack parked the car and she walked about ten feet ahead of him. Raimundo was back in his disguise probably because people would notice that she was at breakfast with another guy. She stepped in and followed him over to a booth. Jack sat across from her while she sat next to Rai who looked awfully glad to see her but then again his mustache might have been tickling him. She kissed him but only like a family member because people were staring at her. Jack looked quickly at the menu and then set it down and closed it.

"Let's get down to business, why are we sitting to this strange man?"

"Jack I would like you to meet my great uncle Raimundo."

"Weird your great uncles name is the same as your boyfriend."

They both rolled their eyes at him and he blushed.

"This is Rai but he's disguised as my great uncle," she said quietly.

"Oh good very good," Jack said folding his hand.

The waitress said something in Japanese which left everyone but Kimiko blank. She asked them what they wanted and then translated it to the waitress. She was slightly embarrassed by her knowledge but didn't show it. The wedding was about a week away and she was scared. Her dad wasn't the most easily distracted especially by a guy in a cowboy hat. Jack spent most of his time taking notes in a notebook he carried of. All they talked about was the wedding and the plans. Kimiko noticed Clay walk in and called him over.

"Hey what are ya'll doin here?" he asked.

"Oh were just eating come sit," Kimiko said pointing to the empty spot next to Jack.

Clay sat down and peeked at Jack's notebook. He let him show since he was part of the plan. Jack explained the whole thing to Clay until the food came. After they were done Clay crowded over Jack as he drew something which Jack really didn't like. Rai and Kim were holding hands under the table but no one could notice that. Kimiko drove them all home except for Clay who had his car. Kimiko sat in her car for awhile typing something in on her PDA. She got out of the car but went straight back to it and walked inside looking all around for her dad.

"Dad?" she called in a questioning tone.

She checked in every room calling out his name but there was no sign. A maid was sitting at the table. Her big brown eyes looked sad and her mouth was in a frown.

"Umm do you by chance know where my dad is?" she asked her.

Kimiko's face went from sad to happy as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran outside where heavy rain clouds formed in the sky. It looked just like the last time she had received bad news and she sat down in her car. She took it out and drove to Jack and Raimundos house but she didn't tell them anything. With her hands each gripped onto the steering wheel she went straight ahead not letting anything or anyone get in her way. They drove for what seemed like hours until they came to a huge building. Japanese letterings were printed on a red sign as they walked through the door and to the elevator. Jack and Rai had to run to catch up with Kim because she was walking so fast. She pressed the third button and they started to go. She looked annoyed and couldn't take her eyes off of her watch.

Authors Note:

Well I hope you liked that, discouraging chapter though I lost a bit of it doing something stupid, accidentally didn't save! Oh well I rewrote it I guess and it works! Well I won't ramble like I enjoy doing so please review and I'll update soon! And umm little clue theirs a tragedy plot for the next chapter! I'm working on chapter 9 at the moment and then it comes for the big wedding! Don't worry if i post more then one a night a couple of nights i'll be able to get it done before i leave but then i'll be so tempted to start my next one!!


	8. Downfall

Chapter 8……Downfall

"Kimiko pulled up to a front desk where two ladies were searching through folders. Kimiko said something to them in Japanese and Rai and Jack shrugged. They followed her down a white hallway. People in wheelchairs passed them. Raimundo smelt hospital smell and couldn't believe that he had been in so many of these lately. He looked in a door window to see and mother of a child crying on his bed. Kimiko walked up to a door while Rai and Jack sat in two of the three available chairs as she talked to a doctor. Raimundo saw her crying and instantly knew what had happened. She sat next to him and he hugged her. She didn't hug back she just sat weak in the chair but didn't want him to let go. He sensed this and didn't let go until the doctor came back about an hour later. Rai let go as she followed the doctor into a room. Jack was playing with a piece of hair and obviously didn't know why he was here.

**In the hospital room………**

"D-D- Dad," she said leaning down beside him. His eyes were slightly opened and his heart monitor went slowly.

Sweat dribbled down her forehead as his mouth started to open. He was bound to die she had assumed that when the doctor told her what all had happened.

"Kimi make me prou…" he said slowly and drifted off towards the end.

The heart monitor went straight and she sat their on the ground for a second staring at his dead body. She wanted to slap it and she walked out breathing and sat down next to Raimundo. She started bighting her thumbnail until she caught her breath. She looked at Rai and then over at Jack.

"Raimundo we need to talk,"

"What is it Kim,"

"I have to marry Jack,"

She turned away from his face and started to cry again.

"Kim no you don't what's going on?" he asked using his muscles to turn her to him.

She waited a minute to say anything and still looked down at the ground even though he had control of the rest of her body, "Rai my dad just died, she started to cry again, "and the last words he said were for me to make him proud and the only way I can do that is to marry Jack."

He wrapped her up into a hug even though she had just said that. Jack opened his mouth like he was about to say something but quickly shut it. Raimundo looked at her and smiled, he wiped her tears again with his thumb.

"Kimiko knowing my father he'll call it off without your dad theirs no future for the company anyways, in his opinion."

"Thanks Jack but he'll want to get married more because then you'll take over the company, wow I lost the company, my dad, and the love of my life all in one day life couldn't get much worse I think,"

She wanted to say so much but couldn't. If her dad was still alive and well maybe he would have understood how important Raimundo was to her and just let her be. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she swallowed. More tears fell from her eyes as Raimundo kissed her. Jack wasn't jealous in the least bit which made her sad in a way to. She had to at least make the best out of this marriage and here another man was kissing her and Jack didn't care.

"Umm I'm going to go get something to drink and I'll be back please don't leave me here I can't walk that far," he said walking away but something fell out of his pocket,

"Jack you dropped this," Kimiko said noticing he was to far away for him to hear her.

She flipped it over and there was a picture of his girlfriend and him. On the back it said, "I love you Jack , XoXo Ashley."

Raimundo put his hands on her shoulder and peered over at it.

"Oh so Jack had a girlfriend," Raimundo said.

Kimiko couldn't help but roll her eyes at the comment. Jack came back carrying three sodas and gave one to everyone. Jack started to look okay to her. He wasn't as tall, tan, or muscular as Raimundo but he had a unique look. Raimundo knew he had to stop wrapping her arms around her but it was hard. To him she was his raven haired beauty and he didn't want to share her. Kimiko's tears had let up and she could finally breathe. The doctor came back into the room and came out of the room shaking his head until he saw Kim. He pulled her back over and they had to arrange funeral processions.

"What do you want to do with his body Ms. Tohomiko?" the doctor asked her starting to write on his clipboard.

"Well umm I'd umm like to get him cremated and then umm well keep his ashes."

"Okay are you going to have a funeral at all?"

"No, no daddy didn't have to many friends." She whispered.

He wrote things down and shook her hand. She looked at her dad one last time and a flood of anger went through her. She walked back over to them and Rai had a gleeful smile across his face as she walked. Jack didn't pay any attention to her. She had to limit her cons and focus on the pros of Jack, it was seriously hard with Raimundo sitting right next to him. Kimiko drove them down to a little restaurant. She thought most of the time about anyway to cancel the wedding. So far as everyone had known it was on for good this time but she had other plans.

"Kim you look like your thinking really hard wanna tell us what it's about?" Raimundo asked showing off his nosy side.

"What I'm not what?" she said barely hearing a word of what he said.

He nodded and then went back to talking to Jack. Kimiko had to pick up her dad's ashes two days before the wedding which was creeping up surprisingly fast. She would have liked a traditional wedding with few guests and in a church. But instead she had to wear a kimokno and these terrible shoes. The wedding was placed outside in a garden. She did have to admit when she saw it was gorgeous but wished the guy she was marrying wasn't Jack.

"Rai your still coming to the wedding right?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes of course!" he said grabbing her hand which was lying on the table just waiting to be held.

It didn't fell the same he hadn't rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and he let go right away. They left and Kimiko invited them both in to spend the night or the rest of the week since her dad wasn't ever going to come in and stop her. Everything he owned was hers now, even the factory which she would have to shut down for awhile or forever. No she couldn't she just wasn't going to be over obsessive about work like her father was ever since third grade. She yawned and lay down on Raimundo's lap with her feet across Jacks. She knew Rai was off limits but it could have been an accident. They fell asleep sitting up because they couldn't move with her in that position. The next morning she was unsurprisingly the first one up. Raimundo was a late sleeper and Jack seemed pretty tired the night before. She got up slowly trying not to wake them and put a blanket in place. She yawned and walked into the kitchen. She sent all the maids and stuff home paying them as they walked out the door.

"Hmm one big house, two boys in my living room, and some socks, now what can we do with these? Slide around the house!" she said running upstairs. She slid around everywhere until Jack came up and she quickly stopped. He passed her and started the coffee pot and then a minute later Raimundo popped out. He looked down at Kim who was wearing knee socks she had gotten a long time ago. He shook his head and sat at the table. She pulled the socks of fast and through them in the plant standing next to her and checked her hair. She walked into the kitchen and sat opposite sides from Rai well Jack brought over the coffee pot and three mugs. Her cell phone rang and it was Kieko.

"Hey Kieko what's up,"

"There's a huuu-gge sale!"

"Oh my god! No way let's go,"

"Totally! When?"

"Well soon otherwise good stuff will be out," she looked at the two boys and then asked, "Can I bring two other people?"

"Sure whatever I don't care I'll pick you up in like a half an hour bye,"

"Boys were going shopping so get ready it's a 5 bathroom house ya'll can go any one you want but mine because I'll be in their."

She grabbed something out of her closet and put her hair up and brushed her teeth. The boys were waiting outside for her and she ran outside. Kieko's car pulled up and Kim got into the front and Rai and Jack sat in the back. They arrived at a cute strip mall with one big store. It wasn't to crowded and they easily got through. Raimundo and Jack held all the bags automatically. Then Kieko came back to the house. The wedding was only four days away and it was way to soon. As she laid in her bed later that night with Kieko in the room next to her and Jack and Rai in the two other rooms she became slightly confused. When she was little she would have been devastated that her dad died but now she was sort of glad. She didn't understand why she had decided to make her father happy even though she would have to trade the company over to Jacks dad anyway. She sighed noticing the sun rising already. Last night they had stayed up incredibly late and new that everyone was going to have a mild hangover. She fell asleep and woke up to the noise of Kieko stumbling around in her bathroom. Kieko could become a heavy drinker sometimes but only when she was around friends.

Kimiko knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Kieko are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little hangover, hey you got any headache medicine or whatever?"

"Yeah it'll be down on the kitchen table when you need it," Kimiko said leaving her to be then she scurried over to Raimundo's room where the door was slightly cracked. She knocked on it.

He came to the door in his boxers and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip and how hot he looked. "Oh hey Kim come on in I'm just getting dressed."

He opened the door a bit and she walked in. That room had been the main guest room until they had built onto the house so it was furnished nice. Rai seemed to have little to no hangover but then again he could drink a ton and nothing would happen.

"I just came to check since well one isn't doing so well," she said thinking about poor Kieko.

"Oh yeah I'm fine you know me, you okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm going to go check on Jack." She said taking one last glance back at him.

Jack's door was opened fully and she walked downstairs. He, to her surprise was making breakfast already and had set the table. She stood at the door way watching him flip pancakes. He was humming a familiar song until he noticed her. The pancake fell right in his hair and she looked worried.

"I'm fine," he said throwing it in the trashcan.

"You get up early don't you?" she said.

"Yeah I guess so who all is joining us for breakfast?" he asked remembering the small party they had, had the other night.

"I think everyone but Kieko," Kim said looking down at her freshly painted toenails.

"Oh I like your friend she's nice, I think I know a recipe that cures hangover just let me check."

He dug out a PDA close to Kim's but in a different color and pressed a few buttons.

"Yup I knew it I'll start making some now,"

"Jack you are way to nice!" she said smiling

She walked back upstairs and pulled on a skirt. All she had on was a tank top and decided to throw a low cut shirt over it. Jack walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on her door. She opened and he held a steaming drink in his hands. He handed it over to Kim and then left to go back to breakfast.

"Kieko open up," Kim said handing her the drink.

"What the hell is this?" she asked looking down at it.

"It's something that should cure your hangover; it was made by our own little chef Jack."

She chugged some of it down and shivered but then her eyes grew perky.

"Oh my god my stomach feels so much better now he's good!"

"So then you'll be joinging us for breakfast?"

"Yeah but I probably won't eat much,"

Kim grabbed her hand and drug her down the stairs where Raimundo was sitting reading a magazine and Jack was making more stuff for breakfast. He smiled at Kieko who mouth thank you to him.

Authors Note:

If you are sensing that Kieko and Jack have one of those minor crushes on each other I'll spare you the thought and just tell you they do... that info will come in handy maybe! I hope you liked that chapter in the next chapter or in two Kim is going to get kind of mean! Dum dum dum dum! So please review and I'll update soon!


	9. Creeping Up

Chapter 9……Creeping Up

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the gesture but then laughed to herself.

"Three day's away!" Kieko said.

"Oh my god don't remind me!" she said frowning.

"Sorry I thought you would like to know,"

"Yeah I know,"

"God girl talk so boring!" Rai said peeking around his magazine.

They stuck their tongues out at him and went back to talking about something they had seen on TV. Jack came over and sat next to Kieko or next to Raimundo whatever you want to call it. Kimiko ate but didn't join into the conversation much. Still to much on her mind.

"Kim you okay?" Kieko asked.

"Yeah umm yeah totally fine!" Kim said.

"Okay," she said going back into the conversation.

The conversation carried on for hour's non stop.

"Let's go somewhere," Kim finally said.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Kieko asked.

"I don't know ideas anyone?" Kim said.

"Mall," Kieko said.

"Anywhere but the mall!" Rai said.

"Beach," Jack said quietly,.

"Okay go get ready I'll drive." Kim said pulling Kieko up.

They all went downstairs and Kim started loading things in the trunk. The same seating arrangements accrued on their way their. Kimiko and Kieko sat on the beach while Raimundo tried to show Jack how to surf. Jack came back and most of him was red.

"Jack do you have a sunburn?" Kieko asked worried.

"No it's not bad," he said even though he could barely walk.

"Yeah Jack doesn't do the best with sun," Raimundo said standing next to Kim.

"I see," Kim said.

They all helped him into the car and there was quite a bit of screaming.

"Don't worry Jack you'll be heeled in three days!" Kieko said plopping lotion down on his back.

"Thanks Kieko," he said.

Kim was supposed to help him but Kieko already had dibs so Kimiko didn't want to barge in. It was starting to get late to and the only one that knew how to cook was Jack so they just ordered pizza instead. They ate it in the room Jack was using and then headed up to bed early since they had a long drive to get her dad's ashes in the morning. It was another restless night where everyone could sleep but Kim. She was getting irritated. This morning Kieko woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and went downstairs right behind Kieko. Raimundo's door was open but he was still resting. She knocked on his door. He grunted and she started jumping on his bed until he finally got up and came downstairs. Jack's skin had gone from red to light pink.

"Kieko what did you use on him?" Kim asked amazed by the transformation.

"I don't know really but I picked it up on one of our shopping trips which reminds me I'm almost out so we have to stop their on our way back." Kieko said.

"I'm okay with that and we might have to you know stay for awhile though."

"Yeah I know."

They started to laugh. After breakfast Kimiko rushed them all to the car. Kieko had the vase tucked to the side of her legs as they drove. Anger spread over Kim's face as they got closer and closer.

"You know I should just through them down the gutter," Kim said.

"What?" Kieko asked confused.

"The ashes I should throw the down the gutter!"

"Why?"

"Kieko you knew my dad,"

"Oh I get it!"

"Yeah,"

"But he's still your dad at least your following his wishes,"

"Bad choice on my part but I have to its like custom,"

"Yeah,"

Kieko was good at hiding her disapoinment of the marriage. She wanted that to be her and Jack. She could never tell Kim she had a crush on Jack but some how she assumed she knew. Kimiko walked up and got the ashes well the others waited for her. She poured them carefully into the vase.

"You know my dad will be at my wedding in a way."

"What are you going to put his vase in the front row where he would normally sit?" Kieko asked.

"Yeah pretty much,"

They stopped and Kieko picked up some more lotion and then they went back home. Kimiko was disappointed to go to bed because that meant there were only two days left till the wedding. They next day Kim and Kieko sat on the coach watching TV. It was raining out so they couldn't do anything. Jack was now trying to teach Rai how to cook which didn't work out the greatest. Kim's head was throbbing with a major headache from her lack of sleep. The vase was sitting on her dresser enclosed.

"Kim don't you think it's at all creepy I mean aren't you worried he's going to come haunt you or something?"

"No way! Where do you come up with this stuff anyway?"

"I don't know I just do!"

Kimiko quickly fell asleep afterwards and when she woke up the sun was just rising. She looked over at the clock. It was 5:00 a.m.

"Oh my god the wedding's tomorrow!" she thought to herself as she got up off the coach.

She sat their not making any noise and finally decided to go into her dad's bedroom which had not been touched since the last day he was alive. She sat down on his bed and looked around. There were pictures of her and him around which triggered her memory into the broken picture frame lying under her bed. His suits were hung up in the closet with matching ties. She went over to his dressers and looked through some of them.

"Company records, company records, advertising stuff, what's this?" she said to herself pulling out a folder with the Spicer name written on it.

It was dated a year before she was born. He had known about this wedding since before she was born. Everything was their saying it. She couldn't be mad of course but that meant she was a child that had to be born not chosen to born. She stopped to think about that for a second. She then had a rage of anger fly through her again. Her dad didn't even want her. She through the folder on the ground wishing she hadn't ever seen it. She went back into the living room and turned on the TV. Jack came down an hour later with Kieko close on his tail. Raimundo didn't come down till much later. It wasn't raining very much today but it was cold so it was another day at the house until tonight when they had the wedding rehearsal. She stood hand in hand with Jack. Rai stood behind Jack while Kieko stood behind Kim. She didn't say much on her way home and just went straight to bed. She was able to sleep but had a hard time waking up the next morning.

Authors note:

Oh my god! Next chapter is the wedding! So awesome! Hmm that chapter seems like it was really short! Anyways please review and i'll update soon!


	10. The Wedding Day

Chapter 10….. The Wedding Day

"Ouch Kieko!" Kim screamed.

"Beauty takes pain Kim and you know that," she replied back.

"I don't even want this wedding!" Kim snapped.

"Sorry I know but at least make the best out of it."

-

"I hate bowties," Rai said.

"You're the best man and I'm under a lot of pressure I guess theirs a tie or their umm," Jack said worried.

"Okay you have to chill out!" Rai said backing off.

"I know but what you be like?"

"Well I always thought I would marry Kim so I'd probably be freaked out."

"Sorry about this you know how are parents are though,"

"I know its okay,"

"I had a girlfriend but since I met Kieko she seems sweet,"

-

"Kimi can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kieko what is it,"

"I think I have a crush on the man you have to marry which is totally wrong!"

"Wait you, crush, Jack?"

"Yeah please don't be mad!"

"Me, mad, Jack, no way!"

"Oh you're the greatest I knew you wouldn't be mad!"

"It sucks you know what my dad didn't want me he needed me because if not he would of lost the company a long time ago, infact this wedding has been planned since a year before I was born!"

"No way!"

"I know so mean it hurt but I can live with it,"

-

"God Jack you're marrying Kim and your crushing on her best friend the day of the wedding!"

"I know it's bad, very bad but I just can't help that besides Kim's still interested in you!"

"Well I can't blame her," Rai said slicking back his hair.

Jack shot him a look, "Don't worry I have to umm deal with this as best I can I always have my next life."

"Yeah totally well we better get going."

-

"Kay I'm almost done and right about now!"

"Wow it looks good!"

"Thanks, ohh we better get going."

The urn was sitting on the front chair just as planned. Kim and Kieko got dressed and guest started coming in.

"Kieko I don't know anyone here but Jack's dad, Clay, and Omi,"

"Your dad invited them for publicity probably,"

"Yeah you're totally right, oh crap it's time to go,"

"Look at how pretty the lake looks,"

"Yeah sure,"

She walked with Kieko right behind her. All eyes were on her. She turned to Jack but was staring at Raimundo. His eyes sparkled in the light and his hair swayed gently. The priest kept on going thinking she was listening.

"Kim," Jack asked.

"What?" she said looking at him then the priest.

"Umm do you Kimiko Tohomiko take Jack Spicer to be your husband?" he asked.

She had to think for a second, "You know umm no I don't,"

She said running over to the vase.

"Hi dad," she ran down to the shore, "bye dad,"

She threw the vase into the lake and the bottom of her kimono was getting splashed with water. She sat down getting the whole thing wet and cried into her knees. Someone walked up behind her and sat down next to her. Their arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she rested her head on theirs. She looked down and saw dress pants it was obviously a boy. He kissed the top of her head. She looked up to see Raimundo. Kieko sat down next to her and held her other side. Jack sat next to Kieko and Kieko heard rustling behind the bush. She scooted out between them and looked behind. Omi was cheating on her so she went over to Jack and kissed him smack on his lips. Jack fell backwards into the water.

"Oh Kimiko I have something to ask you but you have to stand up," Raimundo said.

She stood up as planned and he got up on one knee. Her heart started to beat faster as he pulled out a box from his pants pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes popped out of her head and she started to cry. She couldn't speak so she nodded instead. He scooped her up even though she was sopping wet. They ran through the water falling down and catching each other.

"Tohomiko!" Jack's father boomed.

She shot him a glare as he started walking over to her.

"Don't touch her," Raimundo said stepping in front of her.

"Rai," Jack started.

"What?" Rai snapped.

Jack backed off back over to Kieko.

"Mr. Spicer, I'll sell you the whole company as long as you leave everyone alone,"

He laughed at that but realized she was serious, "Sell me the company?"

"Yes sure,"

He thought for a second, "Fine," he walked away into his car.

The smiles spread wide on their faces. This time she planned the wedding perfect. Her dress flowed out behind her and was strapless. Gold gems were sewn on the bottom and top of the dress forming floral patterns. A long veil covered her face and her back. This was her real wedding, and it was held in Brazil. Raimundo smiled as she walked down the aisle with Kieko walking behind her. They grabbed hands and the priest started to talk.

"I do," he finally said.

"I do," she said.

They ran off with each other behind a big tree.

"Let's go back," Kim said.

"What?"

"Back home you know like a couple years ago,"

"Why we have the perfect life!"

"No we can change so much come on,"

After awhile he gave in and they all went back landing on the hard floor of the temple. Kimiko got up and brushed herself off. She had landed on top of Raimundo who got up slowly and rubbed his head. Clay got up after that and then Omi who had been landed on by Clay, Rai, and Kim.

Authors Note:

Well there you have it the end of the story. I didn't meet my goal but I think it turned out pretty good I think. Thanks for reading it; I'm glad that you guys liked it! Well yet again I won't ramble anymore so thanks again.


End file.
